Long Term Objectives: To improve organic synthesis by combining product purification and chemical reaction steps. Specific Aims: Fluorous triphasic reactions accomplish chemical reaction and product purification in a single step. The idea is based on selective tagging of a reaction substrate with a fluorous tag to make it fluorosoluble. Substrate then can partition from a source (substrate) phase, through the central fluorous phase into a reaction (product) phase where a reaction occurs. The reaction detags the substrate, trapping it in the product phase. The tag is extracted into the fluorous phase. In practice, this attractive technology is hampered by the slow rate of product formation. Product is formed slowly because the volume of the fluorous phase is too large. The aims of the proposal are to increase the speed of fluorous triphasic reactions by developing novel supported liquid membrane formats and fluorous molecular carriers. Health Relatedness: Small molecule synthesis continues to be the dominant source of pharmaceuticals. The procedures described in this proposal will lead to purer synthetic products with less effort in comparison to normal practice. [unreadable] [unreadable]